Lo unico eres tu
by vhennus
Summary: Draco es un chico totalmente controlado por su padre pero el amor que siente hacia una chica prohibida lo hara cambiar y revelarse contra todo.Porfavor mandenme reviews aunque sea para decirme que deje de escribir los exttraño mucho
1. una extraña forma de empezar

Hola este es oficialmente mi primer fan fic publicado (ahhh!!! que emoción,) no me destrocen por favor. Quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Yenne Chan por indirectamente ser la persona que me animo a publicar esto.

**Disclaimer:** Creo que muy a mi pesar, de algún modo tengo que aclarar que estos personajes no son míos si no de J.K. Rowling mi gran amiga (ajajaja si como no) quien me los presta para que no me aburra

A si que esto es: **Lo único eres tu.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Extraña forma de empezar**

Un día soleado sin nubes en la estación de King's Cross, en el anden nueve y tres cuartos dos chicos pelirrojos acompañados de un chico con el pelo negro azabache suben al Expreso de Hogwarts.

-¡¡Ron puedes dejar de molestar con eso, no voy a dejar de salir con el, solo porque tu me lo digas!!-dijo la chica pelirroja a su hermano en un tono exasperado

- Ginny, ese tipo es un tonto que le ves?

Cuando Ginny iba a contestar se acerco una chica de cabello castaño con expresión autoritaria

-¡Hola! Chicos como les fue en el verano listos para empezar el curso??

-Hermione- gritó feliz Ginny – gracias a dios

-Y que tal su verano??

-Muy bien, Hermione, estuvo genial no la pasamos en la madriguera y tu sabes que ahí uno no se aburre!!

-Que bien yo me la pase en Paris

Los chicos llegaron al colegio y después de la ceremonia de bienvenida que para ellos fue muy repetitiva ya que la habían visto 4 veces ya (los chicos ya van en séptimo) subieron a su habitación a desempacar.

Al siguiente día bajaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en el lugar de siempre y la profesora McGonagall se acerco para entregarles sus nuevos Horarios y de pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada por donde venían un chico de cabello rubio platinado, un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos azul hielo llamado Blaise Zabinni,una chica rubia llamada Pansy, un alto, guapo y atlético chico al que no conocían ,detrás de el un guapo chico moreno el cual tampoco conocía nadie y un par de gorilas que solían acompañarlos como guaruras. La mayoría de las chicas que estaban en el Gran Comedor voltearon a ver al grupo de chicos conteniendo los suspiros y el la mesa de los Gryffindor:

-Quienes son esos??- dijo Ginny a sus amigos

-Vienen con Malfoy eso no puede ser bueno – dijo Ron con expresión de asco

De pronto el grupo se acerco a donde estaban los Gryffindor:

-Diablos ya se apesto el desayuno- dijo Hermione enojada

-Que quieres Malfoy – dijo desafiante Harry mientras sacaba su varita

-Cállate Potter, no venimos a molestarte a ti, esta vez, te duele no ser el centro de atención?? .- dijo el rubio con tono altanero

-Entonces que buscas Malfoy –dijo esta vez Hermione

-Queríamos ser corteses y presentarles a los nuevos chicos transferidos de Durmstrang este –dijo señalando al chico moreno- es Jaques y el es Sergius- dijo señalando al otro chico. Bueno creo que eso es todo adiós Potter

-Y se alejaron a la mesa de los Slytherin

-En la mesa de Gryffindor de nuevo:

-Eso fue raro ni siquiera un insulto verdadero de la boca de Malfoy??- dijo intrigado Ron

-Algo esta tramando eso es seguro.- dijo Hermione

En la mesa de Slytherin los chicos platicaban:

-Esos son Harry Potter y sus amiguchos – dijo Zabinni a los chicos nuevos

-Malfoy, me puedes decir por que no nos quedamos a molestar un poco a ese Potter?-dijo Pansy

-Porque...-dijo pensativo

-Porque ?? –dijo Pansy intrigada

- PORQUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARKINSON, DEJAME EN PAZ

El día transcurrió normal, Ron se había quejado todo el día de sus clases interminables y Hermione le había dicho que por favor se callara que era fascinante, y habían tenido una larga discusión en donde Harry termino por intervenir antes de que ellos empezaran a insultarse de verdad.

-Hermione deja de gritarme por favor! – le dijo Ron muy exaltado cuando entraban al gran comedor para la cena

-¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!

A mitad del Gran Comedor había grandes carteles con imágenes burlonas alusivas a el trío como una chica con gran cabellera comiéndose desesperada unas hojas de libros, un chico con una gran cicatriz en la cara cayéndose de una escoba una y otra vez y la misma cancioncilla que entonaban los Slytherin en quinto cuando Ron ingreso al equipo de Quidditch y estaban pegadas por todo el comedor los chicos estaban en medio y todos los miraban riéndose excepto la mesa de Gryffindor

- Voy a matarlo- dijo Ron con expresión de odio en la cara

- Espera Ron es mejor que se lo digamos a Mcgonagall....

Pero dijo esto muy tarde, pues Ron había ido a buscar a Malfoy sumamente enojado y Harry lo habia acompañado y ella no tuvo mas que seguirlos

-maldito Malfoy – grito Harry sacando su varita y apuntándole con ella pero Draco siquiera volteo y el que contesto fue Zabinni:

-Que vas a hacer cara rajada?, - dijo riéndose

-Voy a destrozarte la cara a golpes –

-Que miedo, somos todos nosotros contra ti y tu pobre y hambriento amigo-dijo Zabinni mientras los chicos nuevos de Durmstrang , Crabble y Goyle se paraban detrás de el- Pero podemos negociar –

-Negociar, contigo ni loco – dijo Ron

-Te doy el hechizo para que todos los carteles desaparezcan y tu .- dijo mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo – sales con Sergius que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte

-Preferimos buscar los hechizos nosotros- dijo Ron sin permitir que Hermione dijera una sola palabra

-Tardarían días – dijo Zabinni – pero esta bien si quieren seguirse viendo en los alentadores carteles y escuchando la linda música por nosotros esta bien

-Espera – dijo Hermione – esta bien

Draco que estaba extrañamente pensativo y sumergido en su cena despertó y volteo muy extrañado a ver a la castaña

- HERMIONE!! – gritaron al unísono Ron y Harry

-La verdad si tardaríamos días en desaparecerlos por completo.-dijo pensativa- estaré bien solo va a ser una cita

-Pero...

-Cállate Ron voy a estar bien – dijo Hermione volteándolo a ver a sus amigos como queriendo calmarlos

-Entonces es una cita –dijo Hermione viendo al chico nuevo que era muy guapo y atlético

-Y mientras se alejaban Draco se quedo viendo a la castaña de una manera muy extraña y pensativa de repente alguien lo golpeó:

- Que te pasa Malfoy ni siquiera dijiste una palabra a esos, hoy estas muy raro?

- y a ti que te importa- dijo el rubio con desdén y dirigiéndose a Sergius – En serio te gusta Granger??

Y este con un acento extranjero dijo

- Es linda, Krum habla mucho de ella pero solo por eso la quiero conocer

- No me dirás que esa sangre sucia te llama la atención, Malfoy

- Solo era una pregunta.- y se volvió a sumergir en su cena.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Hola espero que les guste recuerden soy nueva en esto a si que por favor perdonen si tuve algún error y espero que vaya mejorando mientras escribo pues no me quedo como me lo imaginaba pero de todas espero sus reviews aunque sean solo para criticar mi precario trabajo jejeje.besos .LYD


	2. Sentimientos Expuestos

Hola a todos

Estoy muy feliz por los reviews que me llegaron se los juro casi lloro asi que empezare por agradecerle a todas ustedes chicas: Ako, Yasel, Mamakachi, yoko white, Sonylee, Crystal-Swan, Yenne-Chan, por tomarse la molestia de escribir unas lindas y alentadoras frases para mi y mi historia.

Yoko white: Tratare de aclarar tus dudas en este capitulo =)

Y por ultimo solo quiero dar las gracias a mi hermanuquito Gustavito que me dio unas que otras ideas para este capitulo Te quiero menzo!!!!

**Dislaimer: Vhennus wants to say that most of the characters that are named in the fic are unfornutedly borrowed by the great great Mrs. J.K. Rowling. And.... I think that's all **

**Peace ya'll!! **

**Lo unico Eres tú **

**Capitulo 2 - Sentimientos Expuestos**

Hermione aun no entiendo por que aceptaste salir con ese tipo!! – dijo Ron con la expresión que Harry pensó que solo la señora Weasley podía adoptar cuando reñía a su marido

PORQUE TENIA QUE HACER QUE QUITARAN LOS CARTELES RON, CUANTAS VECES QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA??

Y si en realidad te quieren hacer algo?, ya sabes me refiero a ........y si vamos Harry y yo contigo?

Ron!!, por dios voy a estar bien, me se cuidar sola eh!!

Hermione- comenzo ron

Me voy a dormir- dijo la chica si dejar a Ron continuar- Buenas noches Harry

La chica subio a su dormitorio con 3 libros en sus brazos y su mochila al hombro y Ron la vio irse y volteo a ver a su amigo que hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza

Harry no me vas a decir que estas de acuerdo...

Ron, no es mi culpa que tu no te atrevas a invitar a salir a Hermione

Yo...yo ...yo no quiero.... A mi no me gusta Hermione solo estoy preocupado por las intenciones de ese tipo, en realidad no sabemos nada de el- dijo Ron mientras se ponía rojo hasta las orejas

Como digas Ron, - dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantándose de su asiento-yo también me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Ron se quedo ahí en su asiento pensando en lo que acababa de decir Harry,¿En realidad le atraía Hermione?, es decir ella era su mejor amiga pero sentía algo mas por ella, tal vez lo que sentía cuando la veía hablando con algún chico no era nada mas que celos, pero ella algún día voltearía a verlo es decir el no era mas que Ron y había mucho mejores tipos en la escuela y por eso no podía seguir permitiendo que ese sentimiento se apoderara de el.

De repente Ron abrió los ojos por el sol naciente que daba es su cara, se había quedado dormido en la Sala Común y se dio cuenta de la hora tenia muy poco tiempo para darse una ducha e ir al Gran Comedor, se levanto en un brinco y se apresuró

En otra parte del castillo un chico rubio platinado yacía acostado en su cama con el torso desnudo y sus manos atrás de la cabeza, estaba sumamente sumergido en el recuerdo del rostro de cierta chica, no podía dejar de soñar y pensar en ella desde hacia ya 1 mes , nunca le había pasado nada parecido con otra, y lo que mas le extrañaba era que ella era de la persona con la nunca planeo ni quiso tener nada que ver Ella era una sangre sucia y aun no entendía lo que sentía y porque lo sentía pero sabia que quería tenerla cerca, ella tenia que ser suya. De pronto una voz femenina que provenía del otro lado de su cama lo saco de sus pensamientos

Draco, amor me puedes decir la hora?

Draco volteo y la miro sin interés alguno

Son las 9:00, Jessica y no me vuelvas a llamar "amor" por favor ,Esto de nosotros es por que en verdad estoy aburrido

Draco pero....

Sabes que ya levántate y vete porque tengo clase a las 10:30 y no pienso llegar tarde por ti.

La chica con gesto de resignación se paro de la cama y busco su ropa y se vistió y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas después de darle un beso a el chico en la mejilla. Este se limpio la mejilla en donde le habían dado el beso y salio de la cama buscando una bata se la puso y se dirigió al baño. Después con muy mal humor bajo al desayuno, y se dirigió al la mesa de Slytherin

Malfoy que tal te la pasaste anoche, en realidad creo tienes mucho tiempo saliendo con Hedge tal vez te estas enamorando – dijo Zabinni cuando Draco se sentó en la mesa

De quien de Jessica- y se empezó a reír estruendosamente- claro que no pero estoy aburrido y necesito a alguien en mi cama

Que horror Draco eres un típico macho, a veces me da pena decir que eres mi amigo- dijo Pansy oyendo la conversación

Parkinson, yo no soy tu amigo eso tienes que grabártelo es mas creo que nadie de esta mesa se podría considerar tu amigo

Todos en la mesa estallaron a carcajadas y Pansy salio muy indignada del Gran Comedor, los chicos nuevos transferidos de Durmstrang que estaban en la mesa de Slytherin (n/a: antes de entrar habían tenido una entrevista con Dumbledore el cual los había sometido al sombrero seleccionador y se habían quedado en Slytherin debido a que venían de familias de pura ascendencia) y también estaban muy divertidos con el comentario de Malfoy

En la mesa de Gryffindor Harry y Hermione hablaban y Ron estaba especialmente callado y sin hambre que tratándose de Ron era muy extraño pues siempre estaba decidido a acabarse todo lo que le ponían en frente

-Que te pasa, Ron?- preguntó Hermione con preocupación – apenas has tocado la avena

- Seguro es un mal de amores verdad, Ronnie? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona

- Cállate Harry- dijo Ron de mal humor

-Te gusta una chica al fin, Ron?- pregunto Hermione

- Y ultimadamente Hermione no me digas que te importa mucho si me gusta o no una chica ¡yo también soy chico sabes! A los chicos usualmente les gustan las chicas a esta edad- dijo Ron muy molesto

Sus amigos lo voltearon a ver asombrados nadie había entendido porque había reaccionado de esa forma Ron

-Ron no tienes porque gritarme de esa forma era solo una pregunta! – dijo Hermione en tono de reproche

-Yo me largo no estoy de humor!- dijo el pelirrojo y salio del Gran Comedor muy enojado

- No entiendo a Ron de verdad esta portándose muy raro- dijo la castaña y volteo hacia la salida, cuando acababa de decir esto alguien la toco en el hombro.

- Hermione, Hola solo venia para ponernos de acuerdo con eso de la cita!- era un chico alto llamado Sergius

Hermione se puso muy roja, sonrió y volteo a ver Harry el cual se levanto de su asiento y se despidió con la mano

Si yo tengo tiempo en la noche de hoy, después de terminar mi tarea de Aritmancia

Perfecto nos vemos en el vestíbulo a las 6:30

Hermione se mordio el labio tenia que apurarse a hacer sus deberes si quería salir con el chico pero en realidad necesitaba salir hacia mucho que no tenia una cita, aunque solo fueran a pasear por el castillo.

-Si esta bien te veo ahí

Y vio como el chico se alejaba, de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba empezó a voltear para averiguar quien era y su mirada se detuvo en la mesa de Slytherin unos ojos grises la veían de una manera en la que nadie la había visto antes se sintió sola en el cuarto con el dueño de los bellos ojos, se sonrojo y en su estomago revoloteaban miles de mariposas era como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez y de repente los ojos cortaron la mirada y fue como si hubiera despertado de un trance y se dio cuenta que los bellos ojos pertenecían a un chico rubio platinado que ella conocía.

Dieron las 6 Hermione estaba preparándose para su cita pero por alguna razón que no entendía no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Draco en lo que había sentido cuando se vieron en la tarde

No no Hermione- se dijo a si misma – no te puede gustar Malfoy- y una voz en su cabeza le pregunto-¿Y porque no? ¿Por qué no? Te diré porque no Hermione, porque es el chico mas narcisista que conozco, porque es un niño de Mami , porque nunca se diculpa de nada de lo que hace, nunca toma responsabilidad por nada, en realidad creo que nunca ha escuchado a una mujer, es un engreído, nunca se preocupa por nada , todo se lo resuelven, Es un egoísta, Creo que nunca ha tenido que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, Además no creo haya tenido una relación que haya durado mas de 10 minutos, es tan contrario a mí, es Popular , esta acostumbrado a conseguir todo tan rápido que no conoce el concepto de reciprocidad ¿Por qué, porque tratar de quererlo si el no quiere que lo haga?¿Porque tratar de ayudarlo si el nunca se dejaría? La verdad no se siquiera por que sigo pensando en el – volteo a ver su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 7 y había quedado de ver a Sergius a las 6:30 – Maldición y además me quita demasiado tiempo- dijo mientras salia corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

Ahí estaba un chico de cabello castaño claro con grandes ojos miel y la volteo a ver y sonrió

Hola no quiero sonar grosero pero pensé que tu eras siempre puntual – dijo el chico sin abandonar su acento

Lo siento es que se me hizo un poco tarde

Mujeres...

¿Jeje y a donde vamos a ir?

Al la torre norte, Zabinni me enseño un salón donde dice que van los chicos a sus citas dice que es muy acogedor

Pues vamos!!

El salon de Citas tenia las paredes adornadas con mantas de seda de colores el techo estaba encantado para que pareciera que estaban a la luz de la luna y había muchos cojines en el suelo y en medio una mesita dorada con un mantel de seda azul marino y 2 sillas con cojines del mismo color del mantel en medio de la mesa suspendia en el aire una lampara encantada de cristal opaco.

Esto es muy lindo –dijo Hermione cuando entró

Si, vamos siéntate,- mientras retiraba la silla para que la chica se sentara

En cuanto Hermione se sentó apareció un tarro con cerveza de mantequilla y pastelillos de chocolate al centro de la mesa

El chico se sentó después y miro a la castaña y le dijo:

Oye porque aceptaste venir conmigo?, ¿fue nada más por lo del comedor?

En parte pero para serte sincera hacia mas de 2 años que no tenia una cita verdadera

¿En serio?, yo pense que eras muy popular

Ja , yo popular claro que no yo prefiero estudiar y prepararme en lugar de salir tan a menudo

Si oi que eras la mejor de tu clase

No, solo me esfuerzo y estudio un poco eso es todo pero no soy la mejor... bueno talvez si

Y dime te gusta algún chico de la escuela?

Porque?, pregunto poniéndose nerviosa recordando los ojos grises y la platica consigo misma de hacia un rato

Era solo una pregunta? –dijo encogiendo los hombros

Es que pues si, si me gusta alguien- dijo la chica sin saber porque habían salido esas palabras de su boca

¿Quien?

Un tipo pero no tiene importancia

Dime, algo Krum si te interesa o solo lo quieres como amigo

Si te soy sincera, solo lo quiero como amigo, es muy amable y divertido pero nada mas

Ojalá, Hermione y yo te pudiera ayudar para que ese chico que te gusta saliera contigo...

Y los chicos pasaron una noche muy divertida platicando de sus países respectivos y se contaron muchas cosas, se podría decir que se habían vuelto amigos y alas 11:30 Hermione dijo que se deberian de ir pues ella tenia clases muy temprano

Gracias por todo Sergius, espero volver a tener una charla tan amena como la de esta noche

Yo igual Hermione hasta mañana

Hermione entro a la sala común de Gryffindor y en un sillón estaba Ron con un libro de Pociones como si estuviera estudiando de lo cual Hermione se dio cuenta que era una mentira ya que Ron estaba en una parte que no verían hasta el siguiente trimestre y en el sillon de a lado estaba Harry dormido daba la impresión que alguien lo habia obligado a permanecer ahí y de la aburrición se habia quedado sumamente dormido

Que hacen aquí? –preguntó a Ron extrañada

Harry y yo pensamos que teníamos que quedarnos DESPIERTOS –decía el pelirrojo mientras Harry parecía querer despertar pero su cuerpo se lo impedía- para saber como estuvo tu cita

Bien, Ron, Sergius es muy agradable

Nunca me han agradado los Búlgaros, pero parece que tienen una fijación contigo primero ese Krum y ahora este tipo

Ron, ya basta- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos –deja a Hermione en paz y vámonos a dormir por favor!!!

Y los chicos subieron a su dormitorio y Hermione hizo lo mismo hacia el suyo.

Sergius caminó hacia la Sala común de Slytherin y entro y había un chico pálido de rostro afilado cerca de la chimenea que le dirigió la mirada:

Que tal tu cita con Granger?

Bien es muy agradable no se porque Pansy la odia tanto

Y que hicieron?- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado y lo volteo a ver - ¿La besaste?

Malfoy que te pasa claro que no la bese solo salimos como amigos ¿Qué te pasa?

Me voy a Dormir- dijo Draco se dio una vuelta y subió a dormitorio

Draco se acostó no podia dejar de pensar en Hermione no le importaba que pero tenia que tenerla cerca y pronto.

Fin del Capitulo

Ya esta espero que les haya gustado me esforcé mucho eh pero no crean que eso es todo lo que puedo dar no!!! Mandenme reviews para saber si les gusta o no va!!

MUCHISISSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS USTEDES HACEN QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO

LOS QUIERO LYD XO


	3. Mas que palabras

¡Hola a todos!, como les va espero que muy bien pues aquí llega el tercer capitulo, espero que no haya sido demasiado tiempo, es que primero mi inspiración se había secado y cuando termine el capitulo me cortaron el Internet por exceso de pago pero prometo apurarme con el que sigue ehh!! La verdad no se me ocurrio un nombre para este capitulo asi que le puse el nombre de la primera canción que toco el Winamp ahh muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me mandaron reviews y perdón por hacer sufrir un poquito a Ron (pero si no sufre alguien en una historia no tiene chiste) jeje no es cierto les juro que no lo haré sufrir demasiado sigan mandandome reviews porfis la verdad me levantan mucho el animo

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vhennus: **Hola

**Conciencia de Vhennus: **¿Con quien hablas? que patética eres

**Vhennus: **Cállate es muy divertido, solo que tú no me quieres, que mala eres!!

**Conciencia de Vhennus: **Puedes decirle a esta gente a que es a lo que vienes, ¡¡me estoy aburriendode oírte hablar!!

**Vhennus: **NO, díselos tu!

**Conciencia de Vhennus: **Porque yo, todo yo, que si tu negra conciencia, que te la veras con tu conciencia, porque todo la pobre conciencia??

**Amy Radcliffe: **JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿ESTAS HABLANDO SOLA**? **

**VHENNUS: **claro que no, ohh que haces en mi fic??¿¿ Vienes a matar a Draco verdad??

**Amy Radcliffe: **NO ¬¬ PERO GANAS NO ME FALTAN

**Vhennus: **Entonces que es lo que quieres

**Amy Radcliffe: **Vengo a decir que estos personajes no te pertenecen muajajajajajaja y que solo los utilizas para perder el tiempo

**Vhennus: **Cállate ¬¬ eso lo tenia que decir yo

**Conciencia de Vhennus: **Ahora si el capitulo 3 de: Lo único eres tu, ¿Por cierto quien invento ese nombre tan barato?

CAPITULO 3

"Mas que palabras"

La torre de Slytherin se encontraba llena, en un sillón estaba Draco Malfoy leyendo y a su lado estaba Jessica Hedge que parecía estar adherida al brazo del chico.

- Jessica, creo que tenemos que dejar de vernos- dijo el chico con voz alta pues tal vez esperaba que si todos en la sala común oían Jessica no iba a poner a besarlo y a rogarle como lo había hecho en ocasiones pasadas todos en la sala común voltearon a ver a la pareja:

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica fingiendo que no lo había oído

-Hablo en serio, ya no quiero salir, ni estar contigo

-No, Draco , mi amor esto si esta funcionando ya llevamos 3 meses y siento que te amo y estoy segura que tu también

-Jessica yo no te amo y no voy a hacerlo

-Pero...

-Por una vez escucha: YO-NO-TE-QUIERO!!, y ya me voy por que tengo clase

Y caminó hacia la salida, todos en la sala común hablaban y veían la escena muy interesados y murmuraban cosas entre si, hasta alguien grito algo bastante hiriente y Jessica que se había quedado ahí sentada parecía no haber creído lo que acababa de oir pues negaba con la cabeza después salio corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Draco caminaba hacia su clase de transformaciones y oyó unas voces detrás de el eran una chica y un chico

- Mira es facilísimo, en realidad es una de las transformaciones mas fáciles que he hecho- decía la chica castaña

- Es extraño que yo venga a aprender esto aquí, en Durmstrang no enseñaban magia un poco más avanzada o al menos eso es lo que nos hicieron creer. Malfoy!! - dijo Sergius al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba delante de ellos- que haces por aquí tan temprano y tu novia??

Draco se detuvo y volteo hacia ellos su mirada se detuvo, estaba Hermione parada frente a el era lo que había estado esperando desde que empezó el curso, su mirada era esquiva, su túnica del colegio estaba intacta, su cabello estaba un poco menos enmarañado que todos los días (al menos asi lo veía el) se veía tan bella

- Ya no tengo novia- dijo el chico apartando su mirada de la chica

- Con razón, seguro ya andas buscando una nueva por eso has salido tan temprano

Draco sonrió la verdad era que seguía sumergido en la imagen de la chica.

- Me voy a adelantar al aula- dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba rápidamente

- Porque se odian tanto, Malfoy?, no me digas que sigues creyendo en esas tonterías de la sangre pura

Draco hizo cara como de no entender a que se refería y después dijo:

- Yo creo en lo que se me da la gana - y empezó a caminar hacia el aula con expresión perdida

- Y si te dijera que le gustas a una de las que llamas "Sangre sucia".

Draco se detuvo en seco, ¿era posible?,- No, claro que no,- pensó Draco, ella era amiga de ese Potter seguro Sergius hablaba de alguien más porque el estaba seguro de Hermione nunca se fijaría en alguien como el:

- Que estas diciendo?

- Es una hipótesis Malfoy, Imagina que le gustas a una chica de padres muggles ¿que harías?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, no se porque tanto interés en lo que yo haría, tu eres el que esta saliendo con una Sang... con una hija de muggles, tienes miedo de lo que van a decir tus padres de tu relación con Granger, pues yo diría que pudiste haber escogido mejor no porque además que es una impura es amiga de ese Potter y no creo que a tus padres les hará mucha gracia que te juntes con ella- dijo Draco , escogiendo exactamente sus palabras para no sonar ni celoso, ni enojado

- A ti te importa demasiado lo que dicen tus padres por eso no puedes ni siquiera escoger a tu novia

- Cállate no me provoques- y saco su varita de la túnica y apunto a Sergius y el otro hizo lo mismo e hizo un hechizo que provoco un estruendo y después Draco estaba en el suelo inconsciente

- Sr. Díssette, que pasa aquí – grito una voz autoritaria de mujer – ¡Por dios se supone que ya están grandes para estar jugando por los corredores!

- Lo siento profesora- dijo Sergius – solo fue un hechizo aturdidor

- Pues al parecer muy mal empleado, lleve a señor Malfoy a la enfermería

Todos los que estaban en el aula y los que iban pasando estaban parados observando la escena, Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban viendo la castaña tenia un aspecto preocupado del que al parecer sus amigos no se dieron cuenta pues estaban riéndose muy alto:

- Pensé que las serpientes no se atacaban entres si- dijo Ron con un tono burlón entrando al aula de nuevo

- No se burlen, pudieron hacerse daño- dijo la chica

- Hermione, se que Sergius te cae bien pero tienes que aceptar que no es un gran mago – dijo Harry sentándose en su lugar

- Y además al que le hizo daño fue a Malfoy y por eso nos reímos

- Eso no es gracioso, y si es grave lo que le paso

- Y eso que tiene Hermione es Malfoy, de cuando acá te preocupa lo que le pasa?- dijo Ron dejando de reírse y viendo fijamente a su amiga

Hermione se la paso toda la clase de transformaciones tratando de imaginar como estaba Draco, y de repente se detuvo a pensar en porque de unos días para acá consideraba a Draco un ser humano cuando antes su imagen lo único que le traía a la mente era asco, acaso le gustaba? No claro que no. Salieron de transformaciones y se dirigieron a historia de la magia y después a una doble clase de pociones que compartían con Slytherin, al entrar Hermione busco a Draco y no lo encontró luego Sergius le hizo una seña con la mano y ella se fue a sentar a su lado y le pregunto bajo mientras sacaba su pergamino:

- Te castigaron?

- Si tengo que ir después de clases con el profesor Snape para que me de mi castigo y además le quitaron 25 puntos a Slytherin

- Y como esta Malfoy? – pregunto Hermione

- La señora Pomfrey dijo que estará bien y después dijo algo de los extranjeros creo que no le caigo muy bien- dijo el chico riéndose

-¿ y porque peleaban, Malfoy y tu?- pregunto una chica

- Ah pues no tenemos opiniones parecidas en algunas cosas....

- Si lo entiendo

Los chico voltearon hacia el frente para tratar de la poción la cual Hermione logro a la primera y Sergius le copio, el que si tenia muchos problemas era Ron pues estaba distraído viendo a Hermione platicar con Sergius y Snape lo mando a repetirla y a hacer 2 pergaminos de la manera en que se elaboraba, sus propiedades y sus beneficios. Salieron de clase y Ron estuvo toda la cena molesto con Hermione, ella no entendía por que pero no le preocupo pues había visto a Draco en la cena y ya estaba bastante bien de salud y ella se tranquilizo en verdad

Draco estaba furioso con Sergius que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa y parecía esquivarlo con la mirada, volteo a la mesa de Gryffindor y se encontró con los ojos Hermione y se enojo mas aun - seguro me esta viendo porque Sergius le contó lo de la pelea ahora ha de estar burlándose de mi- pensó el rubio mientras la veía con unos ojos con los que no había visto nunca a nadie

- ¡Me voy a la cama chicos! – dijo Hermione volteando hacia sus amigos

Ella subió por vestíbulo, siguió por unas escaleras, llevaba su mente perdida no sabia en que pensar, su mente se había convertido en una enredadera, se daba cuenta que esos ojos la hipnotizaban pero cuando estaba cerca de el recordaba todo lo que el le había hecho durante 6 años, todo el odio que se tenían, era imposible poder estar sintiendo eso por el, Hermione se detuvo, había seguido caminado por el castillo y sus pies la dirigieron al baño de los prefectos y eso fue perfecto, pues lo que haría era tomar un baño eso la relajaría y la haría olvidarlo aunque fuera por un rato.

La chica dijo la contraseña y entro al cuarto. Había estado ahí muchas veces, en realidad siempre iba para relajarse, abrió los grifos ella sabia cual era el que mas le agradaba, la tina se llenaba mientras ella se quitaba su túnica y después entraba al agua, se sentó recargo su cabeza en la orilla de la tina cerro los ojos estuvo media hora sumergida en sus pensamientos, ¿por que todo tenia que ser tan complicado?, ¿porque ella se había fijado en el? De pronto abrió los ojos y se sobresalto, alguien la observaba

- QUE DEMONIOS

- Shtt- dijo Draco apartándose- quieres que te oigan?

- Voltéate que no vez que me estoy bañando- dio Hermione jalando su bata y metiéndola en el agua para cubrirse

- Oye, dime algo haces esto a menudo?- dijo Draco cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos

- Que te importa eso Malfoy

- ¿Tengo un nombre sabes? Es Draco – dijo el chico bajando sus manos y frunciendo el entrecejo

- Ya lo se, mira no se lo que haces aquí y tampoco se a lo que quieres llegar pero..

- Me gustas Hermione – dijo el chico viendo a los ojos a la castaña que acababa de salir de la tina y estaba en vuelta en la bata de baño esta aparto la mirada rápidamente como si tuviera miedo de que este leyera su mente

- Primero me interrumpes mientras me baño, después me dices que te llame por tu nombre y ahora esto, creo que te estas volviendo loco- dijo la chica y se metió detrás del vestidor

- Maldición que dije – dijo el chico como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho y después salio corriendo del cuarto

Hermione salio del vestidor aun repasando en su cabeza lo que había oido volteo y miro pero ya no había nadie ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? no, claro que no Draco había estado ahí y eso resultaba en realidad extraño pero en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que fuera verdad, pero seguro era una broma de mal gusto de Malfoy – No Hermione ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo la chica mientras salía del cuarto y corría a la torre de Gryffindor entro ala sala común y se encontró con Ron

- ¡Hermione! Hola ¿en donde andabas?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole

- Pues fui al baño de los prefectos- dijo la chica sonrojándose

- Hermione, de que he estado muy raro y de mal humor estos días – este volteaba al piso como si hubiera algo muy interesante en el adoquín de este

- No te preocupes Ron, yo se que uno tiene malos días

- No, es que tengo que decirte algo, mira se que nosotros no tenemos mucho en comun pero cuando últimamente me he dado cuenta que... bueno... pues... que me gustas- Ron volteo a ver a Hermione y se puso muy rojo y después regreso su mirada al piso- Hermione... emm... oye... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione se puso muy roja nunca hubiera imaginado que Ron pudiera haber estado interesado en ella era algo que definitivamente no esperaba, en su mente giraban muchas imágenes pero se detuvo a pensar que Ron era alguien a quien ella quería mucho talvez lo que había creído sentir por Draco era solo su imaginación y Ron era la persona para ella

- Ron, este...

- No, Hermione, mira si no quieres no tienes que decírmelo ahora o pues no se lo que tu quieras- el pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso y sentía que de su boca salían palabras que no quería decir, y su mirada seguía en el piso Hermione se acerco y tomo al chico de la mano

- Ron, si, si quiero ser tu novia

Ron subió la mirada y miro a la chica con una gran sonrisa

- En serio no se que decir, este...- y se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la chica

Se quedaron sentados en el sillón sin decir nada hasta que Hermione decidió irse a su dormitorio, subió, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama, No sabia si lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto pero estaba decidida a apartar los pensamientos de Draco de su cabeza pues no iba a herir a Ron

Al otro lado del castillo en el dormitorio de Draco acababa de llegar una lechuza el chico le quito la carta de la pata y el ave que parecía estar muy alterada por que este no se apresuraba se fue de inmediato

El chico saco la carta sabia que era de su padre solo el mandaba ese tipo de cartas, selladas y que solo podían ser abiertas pronunciando el lema de la familia sobre ellas

El chico la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Draco:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien el motivo de la carta es para comunicarte que en cualquier momento tendrás que presentarte a la primera sesión como mortifago y espero que estés preparado para dicha responsabilidad pues sabes que tienes estas obligaciones por ser mi hijo de lo cual estoy muy orgulloso y se que tu lo estas también. _

_Por otra parte quiero felicitarte por tu relación con la hija de Monique y Adam Hedge se que dicha relación va muy bien pues ellos escribieron a tu madre con el deseo de conocernos se que es una familia de Sangre Pura y es muy honorable asi que te conviene pues se que tu futuro te depara grandes cosas hijo, y por eso es importante tener una mujer indicada a tu lado._

_Espero que sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. _

_Tu Padre Lucius Malfoy_

Draco termino de leer la carta y se sintió controlado estaba harto de que le dijeran lo que tenia que hacer pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para revelarse contra su padre, y ahora que el se enterara que no saldría mas con Jessica se pondría furioso y además el no quería servir a Voldemort pero no se opondría no le convenía. El chico rompió la carta en pedazos y le prendió fuego pues tenia que hacer esto con todas las cartas que le mandaba su padre, tiro la cenizas en el cesto de basura y cerro las cortinas y se metió a la cama.

Al fin termine quiero agradecer a estas chicas que me mandaron reviews

**Sayapabu:** Samira Hola loca muchísimas gracias por lo del review y estoy pensando eso de hacer o no sufrir a Ron, no es que no me caiga bien es mas me cae de maravilla ehh es solo para hacer mas interesante la historia

**Amy Radcliffe: **Gracias amiga por tu review ¡trate de poner mas signos de puntuación! No matare a Draco y ya dije que tratare de no hacer sufrir a Ron tanto. Thanx TQM

**Yenne-Chan:** Gracias por tu review que bueno que te guste, ¿sabes que? tengo que agradecer a cierto imbecil con nombre de mes por hacerme sufrir pues como tenia tantas ganas de no acordarme de el, me puse a escribir y creo que voltee la historia de cabeza jeje lo bueno es que al fin termine!!! Te mando un beso TQM


	4. Encuentros Nocturnos

Si aquí estoy yo Vhennus de nuevo y les traigo el capitulo 4 de Lo Único Eres Tu, estoy triste por que casi nadie me escribió para decirme como va mi fic no he sabido nada de ustedes chicas (crystalswan, Mamakachi, Sonylee, Yoko White, Yasel, ni Mixen) y he llorado mucho eso, No ya enserio mandenme un review aunque sea para decirme que me esta quedando horrible va?

**Disclaimer:**

**Vhennus: Hola a todos**

**Yenne-Chan: Hola he llegado para decir que están locas tu, Lidia y Gisela**

**Vhennus: Las tres somos la misma ¬¬ y por cierto que haces en mi fic?**

**Yenne-Chan: Vengo a decir que estos personajes son míos y que me debes pagar por usarlos **

**Vhennus: No es cierto yo los he inventado**

**Yenne-Chan: Claro que no, yo los invente**

**Amy Radcliffe: Hola, ¿Por qué pelean?**

**Vhennus: ¿Y tú que haces en mi fic ¬¬? , ¿Porque todos entran a mi fic?**

**Amy Radcliffe: Porque eres torpe, en realidad yo venia a decir que estos personajes no te pertenecen ni a ti, ni a la otra loca le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y tu solos los usas para perder el tiempo**

**Vhennus y Yenne-Chan: CALLATE !!!**

**La conciencia de Vhennus dice: Ahora si aquí esta el capitulo 4 de Lo Unico Eres Tu**

**Capitulo 4**

**Encuentros Nocturnos**

La noche era fría, el viento que soplaba era demasiado frió y el cielo que estaba pintado de un azul profundo solo estaba iluminado por la gran luna llena que salía por momentos de unas grandes nubes grises. En un edificio de piedra, muy antiguo que tenía el aspecto de un faro descuidado excepto por que no estaba cerca de ninguna costa

- Como demonios lograste que el profesor Dumbledore me dejara salir del colegio, ¿No se supone que eres un prófugo padre?

- Tu madre le escribió a Dumbledore diciendo que necesitaba verte esta noche, el no se pudo negar a que tu madre te viera, solo iba a ser esta noche pero no te preocupes en la madrugada regresaras a tu preciado colegio, Draco, ahora concéntrate esto debe ser algo importante- dijo Lucius Malfoy fríamente a su hijo

- No, puedo hacer esto tengo que salir de aquí –murmuraba el rubio mientras caminaban por la torre sin iluminación

- Draco, tienes la obligación de servir al señor tenebroso, tienes que ser el orgullo de mi familia, estoy seguro que en este momento no estas seguro, pues no sabes lo que es servir al mago más poderoso del mundo

- Como digas, Padre - decía el chico mientras bajaba la mirada pero nunca detenía el paso, en realidad se estaba resignando a que su vida fuera vacía, dirigida por alguien, siempre había sido asi y no estaba seguro de que pudiera cambiar

Llegaron a una habitación con un largo tapete negro en un suelo de madera que parecía no haber recibido mantenimiento durante mas de una década al final del tapete se hallaba una hoguera en la que ardían llamas de color ámbar y rugían de una manera amenazadora, junto a esta se hallaban dos hombres corpulentos. El chico y su padre entraron a la habitación y caminaron hacia la chimenea

- Buenas Noches, señores- dijo Lucius Malfoy a los hombres- ¿Cuándo empezara?

- En cuanto llegue el amo, Lucius

- Tu hijo no parece muy convencido de lo que esta haciendo- dijo uno de los hombres que tenia el cabello rubio

- Claro, que lo esta ¿no es verdad Draco?

El chico no miro a su padre solo asintió con la cabeza, era mentira, el no estaba convencido; en realidad solo quería salir de ahí era extraño pero lo único que lo mantenía ahí, firme, era el deseo de estar muerto, de estar lejos de Hogwarts donde su vida era miserable, donde pasaba horas pensando y atormentándose por ella

-Lucius,- dijo una voz fría y cruel – al fin puedo conocer a tu hijo,- y volteo a ver al chico y dijo: ¿Tu eres Draco cierto?- el chico asintió- y sabes y estas conciente que si entras a la orden tenebrosa nunca puedes salir? – Draco no dijo nada ni se movió – tu padre dice que estas muy dispuesto, pero puedo ver que aun no estas del todo convencido

- Señor, el esta convencido, es solo que esta nervioso ¿no es asi Draco?

El chico asintió forzadamente

- Entonces hagámoslo- dijo Voldemort y condujo a Draco hacia la hoguera,

Draco sentía como si su cerebro hubiera dejado de trabajar, sabia que no quería hacerlo pero aun asi caminaba hacia la hoguera, en donde las llamas crecían y rugían cada vez mas; tenia una rara sensación en el estomago que nunca había sentido era como si alguien lo estuviera golpeando muy fuerte cada segundo, sabia que había llegado el momento ya no podría arrepentirse y en su cabeza retumbaba el recuerdo de la discusión que había sostenido con su padre 3 meses antes.

**Flash back**

En un cuarto con una larga e imperiosa escalera de mármol con barandales de oro, en una sala amplia y oscura con una chimenea al fondo y tapices azul oscuro se encontraban sentados; Lucius Malfoy aun lado de su esposa y en un sillón de chifon del color del tapiz estaba Draco que parecía estar sumamente molesto con lo que su padre estaba diciendo

- Draco, sabes que como mi hijo tienes la obligación de servir a el señor tenebroso asi que no tendrás que hacer ninguna carrera no hace falta, si quieres podrás terminar el colegio pero mientras tendrás que prepararte para servir al señor tenebroso

El chico no estaba asombrado de que su padre le pidiera unirse a los mortifagos pero el había tomado una decisión, no serviría al señor tenebroso el quería dedicarse a otras cosas, siempre había deseado viajar, había estudiado tanto y había dedicado gran parte de el dinero que sus padres le daban para que cuando terminara la escuela irse de ahí.

- Pero, de verdad no puede esperar hasta que termine la escuela?

- No Draco, la guerra, cada día esta avanzando mas y el señor necesita mas servidores, cuando la sangre pura reine el mundo mago entonces seremos unas personas muy importantes por que nuestra lealtad estuvo con el.

- ¿Porque quieres que sea como tu?, yo no quiero servir a un asesino

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie en su cara se denotaba la ira parecía que iba a darle una bofetada a su hijo pero se contuvo aunque el chico permanecía erguido, conciente de que merecía el castigo pero no arrepentido. – Vamos Padre golpeame- pensó

Pero Lucius no lo hizo, volteo a ver a su hijo y dijo en un falso tono amable:- En uno o dos meses te mandare una lechuza para indicarte el lugar y la fecha, voy a descansar- y se alejo por las escaleras después de a ver a su esposa que tenia una miraba indiferente y parecía no haber oído ni una palabra de la discusión

-Madre...

La expresión de la señora Malfoy se volvió triste, y dijo:- Yo no tengo ninguna influencia en tu padre, Draco, tu lo sabes, no estoy de acuerdo pero mi opinión no importa, nunca ha importado, y no quiero que salgas herido asi que por favor no contradigas a tu padre.

**Fin del Flash back **

Se escucho un grito desgarrador de dolor. El chico sentía que su piel se quemaba, que nunca dejaría de sangrar, que iba a morir ahí:- Si, por favor matame, no lo soporto mas- su mente giraba, alguien pronunciaba unas palabras, había aplausos, un grito de felicidad, el no podía un segundo mas, estaba seguro que el dolor lo mataría en cualquier momento pero este al fin no lo hizo, estaba muy débil tenia un gran dolor en su antebrazo y todo se volvió negro estaba sumamente agotado.

El dolor dejo de sentirse poco a poco, sus ojos que estaban rojos de las lagrimas de dolor se abrieron de pronto, se encontraba en una habitación iluminada por unas antorchas con llamas azules, fantasmales, esta sin embargo, estaba mucho mas iluminada que en la que recordaba haber estado, estaba sentado en un sillón con grandes almohadones no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado ni como había llegado ahí, solo recordaba la hoguera, sus gritos de dolor y la cara de satisfacción de su padre, de pronto recordó algo, y miro su antebrazo que le punzaba del dolor en este tenia grabada la figura de una calavera con una lengua de serpiente que le salía de la boca, el chico se paso la mano por su cabeza que se encontraba totalmente despeinada y murmuro:- ¿ya estas feliz ahora padre?

- Lo estoy, Draco y me enorgullece ser tu padre- dijo la voz de su padre que acababa de entrar ala habitación y se poso en frente de Draco

El chico irguió la cabeza y lo miro desafiante sentía tanto odio hacia el que pensó que si hubiera tenido las fuerzas suficientes lo habría golpeado quería matarlo, estaba harto de tener que llevar ese nombre encima "Malfoy" y no comprendía como había sido capaz de venerarlo tanto tiempo como lo pudo haberlo considerado un orgullo él como la mayoría de los que vivían bajo ese apellido no eran mas que vil sirvientes de una causa injusta e inmoral.

Pero el no quería ser asi, quería vivir alejado de esa nobleza falsa bajo la que había sido criado, pero sabia que solo ella lo podía salvar de esa miseria, de ser quien estaba destinado a ser, ella que era todo lo que su padre odiaba, y que era exactamente lo que el amaba, pero ahora ella estaba con alguien que si la merecía, aunque eso a el le costaba entender, estaba seguro que ese Weasley era mucho mas de lo que el nunca podría llegar a ser.

En el castillo de Hogwarts en la torre de Gryffindor se encontraban un trío de chicos y dos de ellos estaban discutiendo, mientras que otro se estaba quedando dormido:

- Ron, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y también sabes que desde que conocí a Sergius me llevo muy bien con el es muy lindo pero no hay nada mas- dijo la castaña tratando de calmar a su novio que estaba muy alterado

- Es que Hermione no soporto verte con ese tipo y además es un Slytherin, no se como puedes relacionarte con Slytherins aun sabiendo como esta el mundo mágico y sabiendo que mas de la mitad de los padres de los Slytherins apoyan y siguen a Voldemort- (Ron había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre después de la muerte de su hermano Percy a manos de los mortifagos un año antes)

- Ron sus padres están en Bulgaria y no apoyan a Voldemort, de verdad, es por eso que mandaron a Sergius a Hogwarts al igual que a Jacques porque en Durmstrang les enseñan muchas artes ocultas- contesto la chica con su tono tranquilizador

- No se como estas segura ¿acaso le has dado veritaserum para comprobarlo?- dijo el pelirrojo irónicamente y se puso de pie

- Ron, es una tontería no se porque te pones asi, se supone que debemos tenernos confianza ¿no?, pero si fuera por ti me tendrías encerrada aquí en la torre de Gryffindor todo el día no?´- la chica había abandonado el tono tranquilizador y se había puesto de pie también

- Pues talvez lo haría para que no te vieras con ese tipo de gente, que no son de fiar y no es una tontería Hermione estoy tratando de cuidarte, sabes que ellos odian a los hijos de muggles, y ¿si quiere matarte?

- Si quisiera matarme ya lo habría hecho lo que pasa es que estas paranoico Ron

- No, estoy paranoico

- BASTA!!!- dijo la voz del chico moreno que había estado callado escuchando la discusión- por dios dejen de discutir tonterías

- Lo siento Harry pero no puedo hablar con Ron de nada, todo le parece mal,-dijo la chica muy apenada pero enfurecida y salio corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda iba tan furiosa, Pensaba:-no soy propiedad de Ron, solo soy su novia- se dirigió hacia los terrenos del castillo, salio por la puerta y camino hacia el lago sabia que no debía de estar ahí era ya muy tarde pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho.

Se sentó a la orilla del lago tenia tanto que pensar, porque Ron tenia que ser tan celoso, el sabia que ella nunca querría hacerle daño, lo quería tanto, habían pasado por tanto juntos y estaba mas que demostrado que ella se podía cuidar sola aun no sabia por que la quería proteger tanto estaba segura que si Sergius le quisiera hacer daño ya se lo habría hecho, pero Ron no pensaba asi, aunque tal vez lo hacia para que se diera cuenta que se preocupaba por ella, si, Ron era un gran chico ojala y lo único que hacia era preocuparse por ella y ella siempre le gritaba –ojala pudiera llegar a amarlo- pensó lo mejor seria subir y pedirle una disculpa por gritarle de esa manera.

La chica se paro y empezó a caminar de vuelta al castillo mucho mas tranquila y relajada de pronto se oyó algo detrás de unos arbustos

- Quien esta ahí- dijo la chica y saco su varita, nada se oyó pero fue detrás de los árboles y vio la silueta de alguien que caminaba hacia ella, era un chico su figura se le hizo conocida pero no podría ser el – ¿Malfoy que haces aquí?

El chico volteo no se había percatado de su presencia tenia el rostro muy pálido y triste,traia su capa de viaje y lucia como si no hubiera probado bocado por mucho tiempo

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo la chica, no sabia porque lo habia preguntado y si era una buena idea conversar con Draco Malfoy a media noche y sin nadie cerca

- ¿En serio te importa?- el chico se detuvo la miro era tan bella a sus ojos, no sabia como podía mirarla aun sabiendo que esa misma noche se había convertido en un mortifago,

- Solo trate de ser amable, pues no tienes un buen aspecto pero no te preocupes ya me voy- dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros no se sentía muy capaz de dejarlo asi, no sabia porque pero le daba una tristeza enorme verlo asi, tan vulnerable. Pero aun asi se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

- No, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes aquí

La chica volteo lo miro se dio cuenta que en realidad ese no era el Draco que conocía era alguien que parecía tener corazón y sentimientos un ser real: - Malfoy, dime que te ha sucedido

- No, no me llames Malfoy por favor dime Draco, odio ese apellido

-Esta bien pero dime que te pasa

- No me hagas preguntas por favor, pues no te quiero mentir, pero por favor ayúdame

- No te puedo ayudar si no me dices que te pasa

- Estoy harto de vivir bajo este nombre, bajo este ser

- Draco tu no eres solo un Malfoy, tu puedes ser lo que tu quieras solo tu puedes decidirlo

- Yo decidirlo, no, no soy tan fuerte

- Claro que lo eres, todos lo somos

-Nunca pensé poder hablar asi contigo- Una pequeña sonrisa broto del los labios de Draco, sentía que ella le llenaba el cuerpo de vida, ahora recordaba su razón de vivir, su razón para dejar de ser ese chico presumido que siempre fue, su razón para revelarse- Gracias Hermione

La chica estaba muy asustada de lo que el la hacia sentir no lo podía permitir, no otra vez, el no era el indicado, el indicado era Ron:- Me tengo que ir es muy tarde, ¿estarás bien cierto?

- Si, lo estaré,

- Buenas noches, Draco- dijo la chica y se alejo a prisa hacia el castillo, Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta verla entrar al castillo y después el también camino y entro y luego se dirigió hacia la torre de Slytherin

Entro y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio tenia la imagen de ella en su cabeza era tan bella, todos en su habitación estaban dormidos, se desvistió y se metió a la cama, estaba tan cansado que solo vio un momento el techo y se quedo profundamente dormido.

La chica también se había dirigido a su torre y entro y vio a Ron que se había quedado dormido en el sillón tal vez esperándola un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, fue hacia el chico y le dijo:- Ron, vamos sube a dormirte ya

El chico despertó y adormilado dijo pero tenemos que hablar

- Ya lo haremos mañana ahora sube a dormir

- Perdón Herm prometo no volver a gritarte asi

- No, Ron perdóname tu a mi, por perder el control

-No se que haría sin ti- dijo el chico y le dio un abrazo- TE quiero, - le dio un dulce beso en los labios- Buenas noches –y subió hacia su dormitorio

A Hermione la seguía persiguiendo el sentimiento de culpa, ella pensando en Draco y su novio esperándola para pedirle perdón que tonta era ella tenia el mejor chico y no lo aprovechaba.

Fin del capitulo...

Ahora si ya termine ojala les guste y por favor no se les olvide mis reviews

**Maqui maga: muchas gracias por decir que soy buena escritora eh, la verdad hago lo que puedo te mando muchos besos**

**Yenne-Chan: gracias por tus reviews que haría sin ellos, pues son los que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo mas tarugadas. TQM**


End file.
